


Hospital Waiting Room

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AU, Egobang - Freeform, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, my friend Ross dared me to do a handstand. Believe it or not I did it successfully. Then I ran over to highfive Ross, slipped, and hit my face on the coffeetable” he shrugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Waiting Room

Arin sighs, and looks around the waiting room idly. He drove to the hospital because he's pretty sure he broke his left wrist, but an hour later he's still waiting. The emergency room is really full tonight, a potentially sprained wrist is pretty low on the priority list compared to some of these other people's injuries. Swear to god, Arin's pretty sure a woman with a stab wound went by about twenty minutes ago. Arin grimaces, and carefully adjusts his injured wrist resting on his lap.

 

Arin looks up just as a guy sits down in the seat across from him. The first thing Arin notices is his sweet fro. The second thing is the blood soaked cloth the guy is holding to his cheek.

 

“Did you have a shaving accident?”

 

The guy looks up in surprise and then smiles, wincing when it causes the skin to pull. “Yeah man, puberty has been rough.”

 

Arin laughs.

 

“No, my friend Ross dared me to do a handstand. Believe it or not I did it successfully. Then I ran over to highfive Ross, slipped, and hit my face on the coffeetable” he shrugs.

 

Arin laughs. “Man, rough.”

 

Dan hums. “Dude. This place is packed, huh?”

 

Arin sighs heavily. “Yeah... I honestly may never get called. I'll just die here.”

 

The other man snickers. “What happened to bring you to this fun place?”

 

“...I was walking down the stairs and slipped on a magazine that I left on the stair. I landed on my wrist” he nods down at the hand resting on his lap. “I think it's broken, or at least sprained. But what the fuck do I know?”

 

Just then a nurse comes is, and looks down at her clipboard. “Dan Avidan?”

 

Dan holds up the hand not holding the cloth to his face, and stands up. “That's me. See ya dude.”

 

Arin smiles. “Good luck.”

 

Dan nods in thanks, and follows the nurse out of the waiting room.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> New fav GameGrumps quote: "Next time we make love Arin, would you please refer to me as your 'sweet cakey treasure'?" -Adventures of Yogi Bear


End file.
